Having Allies and Friends
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: America, Canada, and Cuba are going around Haiti after the tragedy and meet the illusive country personification. Haiti learns what it means to have allies, and to make friends that last as long as her.


**Having Allies and Friends**

**Summary: America, Canada, and Cuba are going around Haiti after the tragedy and meet the illusive country personification. Haiti learns what it means to have allies, and to make friends that last as long as her.**

_*January 13__th__, 2010; 10:00 am*_

_*Léogane, Haiti*_

America, Canada, and Cuba were silently walking through the devastated streets of the Haitian village; ravaged by a 7.0 magnitude earthquake. America and Cuba were closest so they visited as soon as possible; Canada happened to have been visiting America. The two neighboring countries were discussing what to do.

"I'm the hero so I'll save Haiti!" America boasted.

"But Haiti is closet to me!" Cuba growled.

Canada ignored their squabbling. "Do you feel that?" he asked, not invisible with his friends.

The two paused; suddenly serious.

"Yeah."

"I thought it was us," Cuba said.

They felt the presence of a country.

"Come one," Canada said, following it.

The three nations were silent and observant as they followed the familiar aura of nationalism and self-pride associated with a personified country. When they found its source they were in a clearing.

In the clearing were two Haitian humans, and then the country, which was female.

The country, Haiti, was a tall black skinned woman with long brown hair in braids and beads wearing cargo pants and a white, dirty shirt. Despite the fact she was malnourished looking, covered in bruises and cuts, and exhausted, the three men could tell she was strong and stubborn.

They walked over to Haiti, who was bandaging a young boy's leg.

They glanced at each other. "Haiti?" Canada asked unsurely.

"Piss off," the female country replied; she knew who they were.

America beamed; ignoring the insult. "Holy shit! A new country! Hi I'm America! The Hero!"

"Shut it!" Haiti hissed. "You're scaring him!"

America paused guiltily and the three watched as the female country soothed the boy with words of the native language.

Cuba was confused. "Why are we learning about you now? You've been settled for nearly four hundred years," he wondered.

Haiti stood with the boy, handing him off to his mother, who quickly left, still skittish.

Haiti sneered. "You think I have time to go to your stupid meetings?" she asked. "Look around! My people need me!"

Haiti turned back to the horizon and a flash of sadness came over her but she quickly stamped it down. She didn't have time to be sad; her people needed her to be strong. She had to forget about herself and help her people get up; to be their stepping stone.

The three men noticed the sadness, and then they glanced at each other and nodded. America and Cuba pulled out their cellphones; Haiti noticed and was confused.

"Yo boss!" America called. "I need reinforcements down in Haiti! Send in Red Cross and some Marines and call the UN too!"

"Sir we need help from the World Bank and World Food Program; food from home too. Little sis Haiti is starved in Léogane," Cuba said.

Haiti was shocked. Canada smiled. "I can't help much but I'll do what I can," he said.

America hung up with a grin. "Helps coming; I'll get started! He said and ran off; Canada following.

"The United Nations are in session," Cuba assured and then grabbed a med-kit. "Let's go."

Haiti shook herself. "Right."

Canada grunted as he lifted a slab of building of a house. "Go-Go!" he said in messy creole.

Kumajiro helped by comforting kids. America was shoving cars off the road and clearing the way for the copters. Cuba was acting as a medic to minors wounds and damage.

Haiti watched this all in shock. They were helping her.

Was this what it was like… to have allies?

Haiti suddenly heard helicopters and she jerked. Attack?!

She froze. A fleet of five helicopters were coming; all with Red Cross symbols, one for transport.

"Alright!" America cheered and ran to direct them down.

While they unloaded food and water with people. More helicopters came, this time with Cuban symbols. Then more came with UN symbols. They all brought foods, supplies, people with medics, and relief.

Haiti watched as her people were helped by complete strangers in a way she could not of done alone. No one's ever helped her before; not really.

"Miss, do you need help?" an America medic asked in French.

Haiti slowly shook her head and he left.

"Miss!"

Haiti turned in time to catch a bottle of water and an MRE. The Cuban grinned reassuringly.

"Eat and drink!" he called and ran off.

It wasn't long before US and English Navy ships came, bringing more help and construction machines along with temporary tents. More people came. More food. More water. They were helping her. Her! Little nobody Haiti!

"Sis!" Haiti turned to see Cuba. Cuba smiled. "Come on; they have relief centers set up. You should get some sleep."

"But my people-!" she argued.

"We'll take care of them!" America shouted thumbs up. "Believe it!" (XP I couldn't resist!)

Canada nodded. "You just work on healing; the faster you get better, the better for your people," he said wisely.

Haiti stared at them and suddenly she was tired. Having been through so much, her injuries and fatigue was catching up.

Haiti allowed it to take her this time. As she fell into her 'brother's' arms, she knew; this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know I'm very late for a story like this but I didn't know Hetalia then. Haiti is an OC and her and Cuba are sibs cause they're like geographically close and were both Spain-Settlements(?).**

**R&R BYE!**


End file.
